Burning Hearts
by Katiecoos
Summary: How do you deal when what you created is a lie, but a true lie? Also, how does a chracter deal with a depresive mother? A Kane and Kirsty story, but not like any other. Please R&R!
1. How to deal when you can't deal

Hi to all Kane & Kirsty fans! As we pretty much all know that Kane nearly hits Kirsty, I've decided to write a fic about Kirsty actually finding out she got pregnant to cover up the lie, but there is no way she can see Kane, so she has to deal with herself, her baby, and her mother who is also having her own little rough patch.  
  
Also, because I love Robbie & Kim so much (total hotties!), I've decided to put them in the story as well, but you'll have to wait and see what happens with them. I also love other peoples ideas, so if you want anything put in this story e.g. favourite character, favourite storyline etc. Just put it in your review & I'll do my very best to put it in the story!  
  
There will be violence in this fic, cutting, swearing (a lot of it by the way) alcohol use, and maybe drug use, but I really don't think this fic needs to contain drugs. So I'll make it a PG 13 rating, because it's just a little too bad for a general rating.  
  
Last but not least, I better introduce myself; my name is Kate, so you're all welcome to call me that in your reviews, emails etc. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing on and get on with this story. Oh, one last, last thing, please R & R!  
  
Ciao for now, Kate  
  
CHAPTER 1 OF BURNING HEARTS: How to deal when you can't deal  
  
A/N: CHANGE OF PLACE  
*Thoughts*  
~*~ Flashbacks ~*~  
  
THE CITY, SHELLEY'S HOUSE  
  
You never really believe what's happening is happening.  
  
You always have trouble understanding what you've done wrong.  
  
But the one thing I can't get is why I lied so many times.  
  
Over & over again.  
  
Why is it me that has all this tragedy?  
  
Why did I have to fall in love?  
  
Love, that bloody word. Love. It happens.  
  
Shit, why did it have to happen to me?  
  
Now I, Kirsty am paying the ultimate price.  
  
The loss of everything I had to stand for.  
  
Diary, you probably are the only thing I have to stand for.  
  
A diary you say?  
  
Isn't that more Jade's thing?  
  
Well, circumstances, things & people change.  
  
Now you're here to absorb my problems.  
  
Take away the pain.  
  
As I sit here wasting ink, and crying my face dry, I look down.  
  
My stomach.  
  
What lies in there is what Kane & I created.  
  
The love, passion & intimacy we shared created it.  
  
My lie.  
  
My lie: now a reality?  
  
Well, it's true; I'm a stupid, lying idiot.  
  
I've never listened, I'm useless, and it's my own fault.  
  
Who do I have to blame?  
  
No-one but myself.  
  
You can run, but you can never hide.  
  
What am I doing?  
  
Running.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Kirsty.  
  
Me writing a diary? Strange hey. Well, what have I got to stand for? My life is ruined in everyway possible, so it's not like I care, so here I am day after day stuck with my depressed mother, who has slumped into work and won't come home. What does she do? Well the answer is, no-one knows. That stupid boyfriend of hers dumped her for a blonde about 20 years younger than her, and married her almost instantly. But, out of mum & dads failed marriage I don't know who to blame. Dad did sleep with Angie, however, shouldn't of mum stuck with dad if she'd loved him enough? I mean, we all know mum got engaged to David so quickly because she wanted to make dad jealous. But what if mum knew Dad & Beth had got married?  
  
Would my family's whole life come to an end?  
  
As I hear my mums car come to a screeching halt in the driveway, I run into the kitchen to look like I'm about to start on dinner. I mean, mum doesn't cook anymore; she just cries & eats television dinners. Maybe it's a good thing I'm here, but how do I break the news to her that I'm pregnant?  
  
"Stupid bloody traffic!"  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Oh, hi. How was your day?"  
  
"Maybe I should be asking you that."  
  
"Look, please not now, my day hasn't finished. I'm doing a night shift as well."  
  
"What? Mum how is that possible?"  
  
"I've got nothing else to live for, so who gives? Got no life."  
  
"Mum, don't be so stupid!"  
  
"Stupid? I'm not being bloody stupid? I mean, I've got you, but you're only using me to stay here, it's not like you love me!"  
  
"MUM THAT IS NOT TRUE!"  
  
"Oh yea? Well if it's not, tell me why you're really here!"  
  
"Mum, I'm here for the reason I told you."  
  
"You need space? Whatever, I know about the AVO you put against Kane, I know you're pregnant, and last but not least I know you're married!"  
  
"Who have you been talking to?" "Your bloody bastard father! I also know he married that bitch Beth. You could have as least had the heart to tell me, I mean I had to find out from your father!"  
  
"Mum, how could I tell you? You're so messed up at the moment!"  
  
"Messed up? Oh no, I don't think so! I'm holding it together just fine, and before I kick you out, get me a drink!"  
  
"Fine. You want to drink you can. I won't be responsible for you when you become an alcoholic. I won't be there for you both when you're so full of toxins and you are on your death bed. You're bringing this all on yourself mum."  
  
"You little bitch troll, go to your room!"  
  
As I slid out of the kitchen, there was no way my mother could've noticed the knife I picked up. As I sat on the crimson chair of my room, I watched in fright as the knife tore my skin, but only felt like the slightest bit of pain, and as it made a withdrawal from my skin.  
  
I removed my small denim dress, just leaving my underwear, crawled into bed, and cried myself to sleep. As I slept, I had dreams about Jade & Seb and how happy they were. As I woke to the bright morning sun, I realized my mother had left, and left a note saying sorry.  
  
Just plain sorry?  
  
Couldn't of she said just a little more?  
  
As if she'd do that.  
  
I got myself started on breakfast just as the phone started to ring.  
  
Well guys, there you go, the first chapter, I know it dragged on a little, but I thought you should see the situation Kirsty was in, and the basis of the story, but the chapters will get better & better as they go along. Also, please, please, please post a review! It'll mean the world to me! Lots of Love, Kate 


	2. Swept away by a memory

Hey to all guys & gals those have read this so far! I hope you liked the first chapter, and here is the second installment of the story! Also, my kind reviewers: you all rock so much! Thanks to all of you for your really kind words! I hope you like this next part of the story!  
  
It's at least three months or so since I posted the last chapter, and as we know, lots has happened between Kane & Kirsty in that period of time. In my story however, the kidney business and the miscarriage never existed. However, Laura will exist, but in a different way. Also, how the Sutherlands think about Kane will be different.  
  
If you want anything put in this story e.g. favourite character, favourite storyline etc. Just put it in your review & I'll do my very best to put it in the story! Also, to the FUTURE MRS. JA RULE thank-you for your suggestion.  
  
There will be violence in this fic, cutting, swearing (a lot of it by the way) alcohol use, and maybe drug use, but I really don't think this fic needs to contain drugs. So I'll make it a PG 13 rating, because it's just a little too bad for a general rating.  
  
Last but not least, I better introduce myself; my name is Kate, so you're all welcome to call me that in your reviews, emails etc. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing on and get on with this story. Oh, one last, last thing, please R & R!  
  
Ciao for now, Kate  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, but Robbie & Kim would be nice.......  
  
CHAPTER 2 OF BURNING HEARTS: Swept away by a memory  
  
A/N: CHANGE OF PLACE  
Thoughts  
Flashbacks   
  
SUMMER BAY, THE BEACH  
  
As I sit and stare; I wonder if I should go and say hello to Jade. I don't know if she'll talk to me, but I might get her to squeeze a greeting out, but I don't bother. It's just funny you know, the first time I touched foot in Summer Bay, Jade & Kirsty were inseparable, but now they hardly talk. As I keep thinking, a familiar voice snaps me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Now, being a sister, I want to hit you, but believing that you didn't do anything, tell me what happened, no bull, I want to hear the truth. Now, for I've waited damn long enough!"  
  
"Jade..." I muttered with the slightest whisper.  
  
"Kane, don't shit me around, tell me what happened!"  
  
"I went to hit her; I was screaming; she was screaming..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I HELD BACK JADE, I DIDN'T HIT HER!"  
  
As I turned to face the blonde, she broke out a small smile; I could tell she was in the slightest way happy.  
  
"Kane, I, I, I'm so sorry, I thought that you...."  
  
"Shelley right?"  
  
"Yeah. Kane, you really do care about her! Kane, I'm so sorry I misjudged you..."  
  
Jade pulled me into a hug that I was not so comfortable with, but considering it was a bad day, I thought a hug from someone wouldn't do any harm. Jade didn't exactly vow to help me get her back, but she did promise to give Kirsty a call and see what she said. It was crazy, Kirsty had been only gone a month, but it felt like eternity. I still felt guilty, I'd hurt Scott during the boat charter, and I knew that he probably wasn't going to keep his silence for much longer. He'd probably already told someone.  
  
I took a detour as I walked home; I took it to the special place in the bush. I didn't stay there long, because all my thoughts led back to Kirsty. As I got home, I found Tasha lazing around watching crap on T.V. As she jumped up in excitement to tell me something, I thought it'd be good, but saving Robbie from another snake was not the least bit interesting. Robbie was such a klutz.  
  
As I went to bed that night, I expected to see a brown-haired serene figure lying there. Instead, I saw a space, air in fact. There was nothing to cuddle, not even Kirsty's teddy Mr. Wuggles. I was incredibly lonely. I wanted someone to hold, but I had nothing.  
  
PRESENT TIME, THE CITY, SHELLEY'S HOUSE  
  
My scarred left arm limply picked up the phone. I wasn't in the best mood for phone calls, so hopefully it was one of those canvas callers you could politely tell off, and you could just hang up on them. Unfortunately, my bitter wish didn't come true. It was my sister.  
  
"Hello gorgeous!"  
  
"Don't call me that Jade, my name is Kirsty."  
  
"Okay. Sister, are you gonna tell me what is up? I've been calling you day after day for a month!"  
  
"Has Laura been to see you yet?"  
  
"No, and quite frankly I don't want to see her."  
  
"Kirsty, she is your sister, and she's not that bad a person at all!"  
  
"Jade.... Stop it now. Why did you call?"  
  
"Kane"  
  
"I'm not gonna talk about that either."  
  
"Alright, don't worry your little pregnant legs. I'm coming to see mum soon. If you don't want to see me, then that's fine. Look, Laura is gonna come with me. You decide sweetie, I've got to head off to school now, bye!"  
  
Then, I heard the dial tone in my head. I never really thought of it until today how much I wanted one of my sisters. Then, as I eyed the knife, I did it again.  
  
Well guys, there is the second chapter! It was probably a bit boring and short, but I just needed to get in your heads just how different this story was to the real Summer Bay setting. PLEASE, PLEASE R&R with suggestions! It'd mean the world to me! Anyway, Peace & goodbye, Kate 


End file.
